Changes
by MirokuZGurl
Summary: The group passes by sango's old village and she becomes sad. Miroku is worried and they talk late one night. They discover something more....MIROKUSANGO!


Inu Yasha,Kagome,Sango,and Miroku were walking along on there journey for the shikon no tama. They passed by sango's village eventually. Sango made no eye contact with anyone and everyone was silent. Miroku noticed that sango bacame most meloncoly all of the sudden. He didn't want to upset her so he tried to stay out of her business assuming she would come out of it once they got out of the villiage.  
  
A trail of tears fell behind sango and miroku sighed. "Sango..."he said slowly.  
  
Sango looked at him, the setting sun shadowing his face. "Yes,Houshi-Sama?" she asked putting on a happy front.  
  
"Are you...OK?" He asked hesitently careful not to go over his boundaries and make her memories come rushing back.  
  
"Yes i am just fine" She said. ~~~~  
  
They had just gotten past her village when they decided to set up camp in a wooded area.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome had just settled down for a rest in one of kagome's tents.  
  
Miroku wasn't asleep, Sango was trying hard to fall asleep but the memory of her village being slane flooded her mind.  
  
"Sango" Miroku spoke up breaking the silence. Sango was half grateful for someone else to be awake, yet also annoyed. "Yes, Houshi-Sama?" She asked, opening her eyes to look at miroku who was sitting at a safe-distance away.  
  
"Uhm,I want you to know that if you ever wanna talk about anything,Anything at all, i'm here for you" he said, smiling at her.  
  
Sango smiled. He didn't try to grope her at all. Miroku had a way with her, he could always tell just what she was thinking without her telling him anything. "Thank you houshi-sama"  
  
Miroku looked down and blushed. "Goodnight" he said and headed off to his bed.  
  
Sango bit her lip. "Wait..."she said suddenly.  
  
Miroku turned around. "What's wrong?"  
  
Sango blushed. "I was wondering if we could talk now..."  
  
Miroku smiled. "Sure" he said. Sango stood up and walked over to him, still keeping a safe-distance.  
  
Miroku looked at her. "So..." he said, feeling awkward. There hadn't been many nights they've accually talked.  
  
Sango broke the tension. "I just wanted to say thanks for being so sensitive today, being around this area makes me kind of sad." she said, not realizing that she was moving closer to him.  
  
"It's ok" he said, smiling her looked up at the sky. "There beautiful aren't they?"  
  
Sango fallowed his gaze. "Yea...I wonder if father is watching me.." Miroku smiled at her and took her hand. "I'm sure he is....he's smiles down on you everyday"  
  
Sango smiled, her eyes filling up with tears. She leaned into him, his tears making his robes wet. Miroku stroked her hair.  
  
Sango giggled and dried her eyes. "I'm sorry...I just..." she looked at him. "Thank you Miroku"  
  
Miroku felt his heart skip and beat. 'she said my name...' he thought. "It's ok"  
  
Sango smiled as she relaxed in his arms. 'He's really changed....He hasn't tried to touch me once.'  
  
Miroku and sango looked at the stars. Both of them silent. Sango suddenly notcied how silent it was and felt awkwad. "I have to tell you something"  
  
Miroku looked at her. "Yes, sango?" he asked.  
  
"I....I think your really a nice guy..i mean tonight when you comforted me and when you can tell what i'm thinking--"  
  
Miroku interupted her and put his finger to her lips. "I think your nice too" he said and leaned closer to her. He kissed her lightly at first to see if she would pull back, but she kissed him back. Miroku then deepened the kiss and sroked her hair.  
  
Sango relaxed his strong warm embrace and put her fingers through his hair. He lifted his hand to her cheek and brushed it softly and then trailed to her lips to break the kiss. They looked at each other for a long moment with surprise. Miroku smiled. "I'm sorry" Sango shook her head. "No it's OK, I've never been kissed before i enjoyed it" "You've never been kissed before?" he asked in surprise. "A pretty girl like you?"  
  
"No...I wasn't exactly considered a girl in my village" she said.  
  
Miroku smiled. "I see you as a lady, a strong,beautiful lady." he said, and kissed her lightly.  
  
Sango smiled at him. "I...I think i'm falling in love with you"  
  
Miroku blushed slightly. "I love you already"  
  
Sango looked down and bit her lip. "Thank you for talking with me hou...Miroku"  
  
"Goodnight" he said, kissing her again.  
  
Sango kissed him back. "Goodnight"  
  
Miroku layed down and quickly fell into a deep slumber having dreams about a wonderful future with sango.  
  
Sango layed down and closed her eyes. She felt much better talking to miroku about everything,and the kiss he gave her replayed over and over in her mind until she fell into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
